


More Than A Gift

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: A little fluff I thought of watching 3x2contains some mentions of events of the episode, but no big spoilers





	More Than A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The opening 2 lines of dialogue are from the episode. I own no rights. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where'd you get that?” May asked incredulously looking at the tool Athena had pulled from the glove box. She knew what it was but in all the times she had riffled though the glove box searching for tissues, napkins, or chapstick she had never seen it.   
“Your stepfather.” Athena replied hurriedly. Not giving it another thought she turned her attention back to getting out of the car and figuring out what the heck was happening out there.  
May sat in the car thinking. She was thankful for the window smasher. She didn’t know what her mom would have done if she would have had to break the glass herself. May thought it might not have been a common thing for people to store in their car, but May figured as a firefighter Bobby probably had greater reasoning for giving Athena such a gift. May smiled because even though he wasn’t with them, Bobby was making they were safe and that thought comforted her. She had no doubts about Bobby’s affection for Athena or her and Harry, yet in a moment like this, his actions spoke louder than words. “Bobby, thank you.” May said quietly. Obviously, he wouldn’t hear her, but it felt right to say anyway. She didn’t know where Bobby was but knew he would feel better knowing Athena and May were able to use that tool to get out. 

Finally, Athena had a moment to think. She held May tightly grateful neither of them had been more seriously hurt. She knew things were going to get worse before they calmed down, but it was important for her to take a moment and breathe. Athena’s mind went back in time:  
It was a perfectly ordinary day a few weeks after their impromptu wedding. Bobby had finally finished moving in and they were settling into a rhythm. Athena walked through the front door and was greeted with the smell of delicious fragrances floating from the kitchen. She tossed her purse onto the couch as she walked by into the kitchen.  
“Hi honey.” She placed her hands on his back.  
Bobby turned around, “Welcome home Sergeant.” He kissed her, “How was your day?”  
She leaned against the counter and shrugged, “Busy.” She was drained and glad to be home.  
“I got something for you.” He told her.  
“They are beautiful, thank you.” She smiled. A vase of roses were sitting on the counter.   
“That’s not all.” He reached for the box beside the flowers and handed it to her. Athena hadn’t seen the box when she walked in. Bobby watched her open it. “Last shift we responded to an accident on the 405. Multi-car pileup and we had to use the jaws to get one of the passengers out because their side of the car was wedged against the barrier. He was fine, just trapped in the car. I was thinking about you and I want you be able to break out, should you have the need.”  
Athena was deeply touched by the gesture, “Thank you, Bobby.” She looked down at the device and back to Bobby, “I hope I never have to use it, but if I do, I’ll know you are looking out for me. She touched his arm as she moved past him to put it in her purse so she could remember to put it in her car the following day.

“Bobby…” Athena thought coming back to the present. Now she and May was safe, her worries turned to her husband. He was on duty, so he was certain to be out there in the thick of it helping people. She let herself worry a moment or two longer. May glanced at her mom and saw the look on her face. She knew her mom was thinking about Bobby, May was worried about him too. In a moment the look was gone from Athena’s face, replaced by mom/sergeant mode again. Her focus was back on keeping May and the others around them safe while she figured out what the next move was. Athena knew she had to compartmentalize her fears and worries. “There’s nothing to worry about until you know there’s something to worry about. Until you hear otherwise Bobby is safe and he’s doing his job.” She told herself. That was the thought that was going to get her through because this disaster was not over yet.


End file.
